A Broken Doll No More
by Geekassassin
Summary: After Edward left Bella in New Moon, she realises how stupid she had been. Refusing to let him control any more of her life than he already has, she changes. Now in her place is a confident, young woman, who will not roll over for ANYBODY!
1. Chapter 1

Broken doll.

I cried. It's all I could do. My body shook from the force of my sorrow, my heart broke. _He left you. He broke your heart. Crushed it. Shattered it. He never really cared. After all, you're just a broken china doll. Nothing more._ Whispered the voice bitterly in my head.

The hole in my chest was painful. As though my heart had been brutally ripped out. And in a way it was. I had tried to chase _him_ , but it was futile, he was long gone. In the end I just fell to the ground, exhausted. I didn't even notice it had been raining until then.

Repeating the words in my head, I realised it (the voice) was right. Ever since I came to this god-forsaken town and met _him_ I was nothing but a mere doll: waiting to be played with. So with this revelation I decided that I would change- for the better.

With my mind now set on the task ahead, I slowly sat up, wiping the tears away, and took out my phone. I sighed in relief, I saw I had bars on my phone. Quickly I dial my dads number- anxiously waiting for him to pick up- glad when he finally answered. "Hello?"

"Hey dad. I am fine: better than I have been in a long while actually. However, when I get home, we need to talk. Can you invite some of my friends over, as well; Mike, Jessica, Angela and Eric. I'll be home soon. Love you. Bye." After that, I hung up and called Jake to pick me up.


	2. Chapter 2

Reunion.

Months passed before the past finally came crashing in, shattering my peace. It took the form of the person I once considered my _sister_ , Alice.

A couple months before, I accidentally found out about the wolf pack in La Push and got to know them really well over time. We had even gone cliff-diving- I found it simply exhilarating. That was until I realised, this was why _Malice_ came back.

Throughout the year I had changed my lifestyle, becoming the woman I used to be. The first thing I did was completely change my bedroom -changing it to fit my new personality better- and wardrobe- getting rid of all my clothes. Especially the ones from my _ex_ -sister. Next, I changed my attitude- ridding myself of the shy clumsy girl. In my place was a confident, strong young woman with her own sense of fashion.

Annoyed as I was that they dared enter my life now, I listened to _Malice_. She was begging for me to come save Edward- who had become suicidal. _Who was I to reject a front seat_ _to once-in-a-lifetime teen drama?_ Once agreeing to fly to Italy, I ascended the stairs to pack. First, I set out my outfits I was planning to bring, next came organising my toiletries and lastly I gathered all important documents: including passport and money. With that we were off.


	3. Chapter 3

Suicidal Tendencies.

You would think travelling to a country you've never been before would either be exciting or relaxation time- especially after paying for first-class. But, no, the bitch just talked my ear off the whole time. Over and _over,_ she repeated the plan.

 _Seriously!_

After days (or at least to me it was) of torment, we reached our destination. Sigh. Finally!

Running though the crowded streets of Volterra was harder than it looked. As most things are. But, upon seeing _Eddie_ , I breathed out a sigh in relief. Jogging towards him at a more sedate pace, as he gradually moved toward the light, I pushed him further into the shadow. When he didn't show any signs of stopping, I got quite mad. "For goodness sake! Stop being a jerk! I'm here, so if you wouldn't mind _not_ going suicidal on me, I would gladly appreciate it." _After all, you needn't become anymore melodramatic than you already are._

Once we were safely hidden in the shadows, two men wearing dark grey, almost black, cloaks approached us. "Master Aro will see you now." Eddie-boy being the dick he was, tried to refuse. Emphasis on tried. Well, at least before young blonde teen questioned us and Malice now that she had turned up, "What is taking so long?"

With her presence, Edweirdo seemed to stiffen and reached to grab me. Moving swiftly out of the way, I moved towards the three human-munching vampires and asked them to introduce themselves. A man who could rival Emmett in muscles raised a perfectly sculptured brow before answering "I am Felix, this here is Demetri and the little lady over there is known as Jane."

Of course, Dickward had to ruin it. "Darling, get over here. They'll eat you." Hearing how he as talking to me, I could not believe I ever fell for the piece of shit.

"You don't get to control me anymore, Eddie," and just to rub it in his face I added " _you_ broke up with _me_ , remember?" Turning from the brat-duo, I continued conversing with the trio of red-eyed vamps as we walked to what was sure to be my death.

Right?

* * *

 **AN:** **Hi, I hoped you liked it- please R &R (THANKS :P). Sorry it took this long to update :( However, this is my longest chapter so far :)**


	4. Chapter 4

We Three Kings.

Thick, wooden doors, decorated with a multiple of carvings depicting, what I thought could be, historical events. At least, for these vampires. Battles merged together to create a masterpiece like no other. Whoever designed this, had amazing skill; the likes I had never witnessed before. It was breathe-taking!

Upon reaching the heavy doors, they were opened by guards from the inside- probably sensing our presence with their heightened senses. Soon we were stepping through the threshold into what I could only believe was supposed to be the throne room. It was circular in shape, with dome for a roof. Sunlight pouring down from the only window in the room. Furnishing was sparse, since the only furniture were three throne-like chairs sat on the dais, towards the back of the room. The thrones on each side of the middle one was occupied. To the right a man stared at a spot with his darkening red eyes uncaring of the events taking place (at least that's what it appeared to be, but looks can be deceiving after all), his brown hair fell past his shoulders slightly and he wore fancier attire than I was normally accustomed to. On his far left rested another man.

I was left breathless by his appearance; long, silky, blonde locks dangling slightly above his shoulders, his body lean sculpted with muscle that can just be seen through the clothes adorning his form, a strong, square jaw matching the rosy plump lips sporting a scowl, high cheek bones adding to his aristocratic features and liquid-crimson orbs like deep endless pools that I could fall into and get lost, like Alice does when falling through a rabbit hole into Wonderland. Catching myself staring, I dragged my sight away from the god, afraid to get caught.

In the time it took me to assess two of the kings, the third (who had straight black hair running down his back, ending at his waist) had been conversing with _Malice_ and _Eddie_. _'Well, trying too anyway. But, like usual, they are being their impossible selves._ How sad! _Note sarcasm. Literally, it is so depressing watching them act like five-year olds. Spoilt ones at that._ Seriously! _I am so embarrassed and horrified to be categorised with these idiots._

Finally, noticing me, the third king turned to me. "May I?"


	5. Chapter 5

Fantastico.

Startled by the question, my brain-to-mouth filter ran away "I'm sorry, I don't know what you're asking, would you care to repeat your request?" At the raised brow in response, I hesitated "I was… admiring your… architecture- yeah, that- and it was, is a beauty… to behold? Yeah, that sounds right" the last part whispered.

Amusement danced across the kings' faces, even Blondie's scowl became a smirk no matter how small. But that didn't matter, his smile lit up the room like their (a vampire's) skin draped in the sun- thousands of small, yet defined crystals reflecting the rays of light. "May I have your hand" he calmed my worries when seeing the, what I would guess was, caution flicker across my face, "I am hoping to see whether my gift works on you or if are immune to me too."

Relaxing, slightly, I gave him my hand, interested myself. _'If I am resistant to his gift and others, then I wonder if it is_ my _gift showing itself early. What other gifts would I be immune to?'_

A cackle, no other sound description would nor could do it justice, interrupted my line of thought.

"Fantastico!"

* * *

*Fantastico- fantastic- Italian.

 **A/N: I'm sorry for the wait, I know I have no reason, but please forgive me. :(**

 **R &R. THANKS GUYS!**


	6. Chapter 6

Caius.

"Fantastico? What do you mean?" Confusion heavily laced my voice.

He simply smiled, "why, yes. I cannot read your thoughts. How wonderful! How wonderful indeed." My confusion cleared quickly after that. "Now, we just need to figure out what we are going to do with you."

I gulped at that, but didn't overreact, unlike Eddie-boy, who decided to growl like a demented dog. God, what did I ever see in him? He shook his head and snarled, "no". Before anyone else could reply, I interrupted, what I was sure was to be, his monologue.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, shut the fuck up. Incase you didn't get the memo earlier, I couldn't give a shit about what you think. Especially when you _think_ it is alright to leave me the way you did. You are selfish and arrogant. _Also,_ last I checked, a vampire's memory is impeccable, so how can you be so stupid enough to _forget_ that _YOU broke up with ME._ " Turning to the three kings, I am assaulted by a variety of reactions. But, the one that truly grabbed my attention was a subtle hint of a smile where a scowl had previously been.

For some reason, this caused butterflies to fly free in my stomach. I could not help myself, I looked the blonde God in the eyes before quickly ducking my head in embarrassment. He saw me.

Before I could understand what was going on, _Eddie-boy_ was kicking up a fuss.

* * *

 **A/N: Ducks behind screen.** **Peeks up from hiding space. Eyes wide. "Sorry! Please, please, please forgive me!"**

 **Anyhow, please do forgive me. Time caught up and I didn't realise how much had passed :( I know that is NOT a reason, BUT I do hope you can forgive me ;p**


	7. Chapter 7

Fainting.

It was so sudden, I couldn't even register what was happening until a couple seconds later. And there was a sticky substance in my hair. Reaching behind, I felt it before bringing it into my line of sight.

Remembering, I had been thrown across the room. Slammed into a wall.

Blood. It was blood. The sticky, red substance was _blood!_

My breathing laboured. _SHIT!_ I was BLEEDING in a den of VAMPIRES!

 _'God, help me!'_

Mentally slapping myself, I remember to breathe properly. that was my first task. A few minutes later, I was fine. At least, I thought so.

Pressing my hand into my wound still didn't stop the bleeding. Black spots entered my vision. The world was tilting. Then...

Nothing.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi, again. Hope you like it, cause I am KNACKERED! TIRED! EXHAUSTED!**

 **On a higher note: I now have a laptop, so it will be easier to write. Meaning... You will be getting quicker (hopefully) updates. Please do feel free to pester me- especially if it has been a month since I updated last.**

 **ALSO, I know it is SHORT, but I hope it will be enough until I update next. (Which I HOPE to be soon.)**

 **Please R &R, guys. ;p**


	8. Chapter 8

Awakening.

I was floating in darkness for a while before being dragged to the surface. There was no noise. Sheets of silk lay beneath my finger tips. The world blurred. My eyes focused. Slowly.

A pounding, continuous, ringing through my head. I reached my hands back, finding a material there. Confused. _'What happened?'_ Flashes crossed my minds-eye. I remembered.

Am I dead? Am I alive? Why? Where am I? What... Question never stopped coming.

Sitting up, I get a better look. I am in a gigantic room, in a king sized, four poster bed, with majestic black and red bed sheets and duvet. The room was obviously still in use.

A movement from the corner of the room alerted me to another's presence. I froze. It didn't move. "Who are you? What do you want?" I yelled, fear gripping me.

Slowly, the blonde god stepped from the shadows and into the light. He was wearing more casual clothes than the last time I saw him which was... was... I didn't know. My confusion must have shown because he said, "you fainted, blood-loss. The _child_ will pay, don't you worry." I was ashamed to say it took a moment to figure out who he meant. _Edward_.

"No, you miss understand, I remember what happened- I didn't know who did it but- I wanted to know how long I've been out." I whispered cautiously: scared of his reaction.

By this time he had reached, and sat on, the bed. "Hey, shhh!" He whispered, twirling a strand of my hair around his finger, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"That's what all say."

He chucked, "yes, I suppose so."

"So, how do I know you are telling the truth?"

"You have to trust me, I guess."

"I guess so," I smiled. "Then you wouldn't mind telling me how long I've been asleep, would you?"

"About a day. You lost a lot of blood, we nearly could not save you"

"Thank you," I replied. "I know you did not have to but you did, so thank you."

"It was my pleasure."

* * *

 **Looks out from hiding space. Ducks down. Peeks again. Then jumps out to say, "I DID IT!".**

 **Hi everyone. I'm back!  
** **Caius: _Oh god! Help! We're all DOOMED!  
_** ** _Me: Hey. Be nice.  
Caius: No.  
Me: Yessss.  
Caius: Nooooo.  
Me: Don't make me threaten you!  
Caius: ...(silence)...  
Me: ~smirks~ I win.  
Caius: sulks in corner._**

 **Happy Easter, by the way. Yay! A holiday! This is your Easter Egg from me.**

 **So, I've updated in two weeks- YAY!- I hope you like it. Please R &R, you guys. Thank you to the people who have given me all those lovely reviews- you guys are the best.**


	9. Chapter 9

New Friends.

Leaving the bedroom freshly cleaned and in new clothes, I felt refreshed. I looked to my left, "sorry but, I don't believe I caught your name."

"You didn't."

"So..."

"Caius."

"Isabella, though I prefer Bella." We stayed in silence after that, manoeuvring through the maze of corridors with relative ease. But something was bothering me. "Whose room was it?"

"Pardon."

"The room I was staying in, whose was it?"

"Mine."

"Thank you." I paused, "where are we going?"

"You are full of questions, aren't you? Well, we are going to throne room, where we were yesterday." He said as we rounded the corridor, in front of us rose magnificently carved, wooden doors. He opened a door and inclined his head, "ladies first," causing me to laugh.

Walking through, I froze. Inside stood _lots_ of vampires. I shivered.

"Ah! You're awake," greeted the black-haired vampire from earlier, uh, oh- I never got his name.

"Sorry! I don't know who you are. Actually, I barely know who any of you are."

The man seem to get excited at this, like introducing people was a wonderful experience- he was like a child in a sweet shop for the first time. "How rude of me, please forgive me, I'm Aro, the man who was escorting you is Caius and the man behind me is Marcus. We are the three kings of the vampires. Now, you've already met..." Aro introduced me to the guard in the order: Jane, Felix, Demetri, Alec, Heidi, Chelsea, Santiago and some others that I didn't care to remember at the moment.

"Hi."

* * *

 **Hello again, I'm sorry for not updating- but hey, I'm here now- I won't be giving it up so don't worry. Love you guys. Anyhow, please R &R.**


	10. Chapter 10

Old friends.

Greeting everyone, I didn't feel as scared of them, but I still wanted to know what was going to happen. "So, what are you going to do with me?"

Aro- I believed his name was- frowned, "we aren't going to hurt you, if that is what you are thinking. In fact, we have decided to protect you. However, we need you to testify against the Cullen Coven."

"You don't have to, if it hurts too much, you don't have to." Interrupted Caius.

I shook my head. "No. I want to do this. I want them to pay, well, most of them." They shot questioning glances at one another, Aro opened his mouth, but I beat them to the chase, "some would not have been given a choice in the matter."

Nodding in agreement, "we will take that into consideration. Now to go over the major details, the rest of the Cullen's should be arriving late tomorrow and I want a detail on them at all times. The court will be held the next day. Bella, mia cara, Caius will be with you twenty-four hours a day, Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri will watch you in shifts of four, six-hours. I don't want them knowing you're here."

"Where are the other two?"

"Locked up."

* * *

Later, as I was walking around, I saw a door. It wasn't anything special. Looking at Caius, he nodded. I crossed the corridor, turned the handle and opened it to find a library. A massive library. Turning around, forgetting where I was, I hugged him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Taking a breath, he smelt of fire (the kind at a barbecue), books and a hint of musk. Remembering where I was and who was in front of me, I stepped away, apologising. For a second I thought I saw a look of hurt crossed his features but it was gone so quickly, I must have been imagining things.

Blushing, I hurried further into the library. He didn't follow.

Grabbing a couple of my favourite books- including Pride and Prejudice- I found a little hidey hole, cushioned and with a marble shelf inside to hold books or scrolls. I stayed there for the rest of the afternoon and evening.

* * *

It was late the next day while I was back in the library when I heard people talking. Leaving my hiding space, Caius came into view. "We need you in the throne room."

"Okay, but I thought the Cullen's were coming soon."

"They are already here and have been settled in different rooms."

We arrived there soon afterwards to be greeted by the other two kings.

* * *

*Mia cara- my darling- Italian.

 **Hey peeps, I'm back, and it has not even been two weeks- you proud of me? 'cause I am.**

 **Anyhow, please R &R- I love hearing your comments and they make me so happy. I love them. P.S. Yes I am aware chapters are short however this is not supposed to be a long fic and it is my second fic so I know it is not the best, but I am hoping that, with time, I will steadily become a better writer. Once again I thank all of you- you are the BEST!**


	11. Chapter 11

Court.

Congregating in the middle, the kings explain their decision. "Since this affected you the most we wanted you to choose their defining fate. We, of course, will determine their punishments after the trial and we will take on any suggestions you might offer. To prevent any suspicion straight away, you will be hidden in plain sight as a guard. Then they will come in and be questioned before we release Edward and Alice to join their family. Only once we have enough information will I nod at you to reveal yourself. Do you agree to this?"

"I guess, do I have to say anything on my behalf?"

He gave a moments thought before nodding. "It would definitely help your case and would tell the story in your prospective however it is ultimately up to you." I agreed.

The next few hours were spent trying to fine line the smaller details, take measurements for the clothes and cloak, and informing the guard. Yawning, I glanced at the clock to see it was well past ten, nearing eleven, and I needed to be up early tomorrow. Wishing everyone a good night, Caius escorted me back to his room where I was apparently staying for the next few days at least. I had tried to refuse but they would not except any less- I didn't know why and it was confusing to say the least. Once in the room I piled a set of fresh night wear (one of Caius' t-shirts and some underwear) on the bed before hopping into the shower. Getting out I was not expecting Caius to still be there causing me to jump out of my skin.

I ignored him and changed. It was while I was getting under the sheets he asked me if I was alright. To which I nodded. But truthful, fear crawled under my skin, rattling its cage in the depths of my mind. He looked at me like he knew the truth and I thought he would call me out on it, instead he inclined his head before vanishing into the night.

That night I tossed and turned as my thoughts weighed down on me, keeping sleep at bay. Finally I must of dozed off as the next thing I know my alarm is screeching. Dragging myself from the warm haven, I took care of my human needs and scrubbed my face then retreated back to the room to change. Beneath the cloak I would be wearing a wine red corset-top dress that flowed to my ankles. Whilst I was trying, and failing, to zip it up, a knock echoed on the door and in walked the owner of the room. Somehow he managed to take my breath away every time. I mentally shook my head, "can you help me?"

Without answering he slowly zipped it up, I could feel the cool of his fingers seep through the material and caress me- unknowingly I relaxed. Turning, I thanked him. Silence seemed to be a theme this morning as he lead me to my breakfast, then the throne room where court would be held.

Marcus held out a black package and hung it over my shoulders with the hood pulled up.

* * *

We waited for the accused to be led through. One by one they came to a stop in front of the kings. Carlisle stepped forward, "please we have done nothing wrong, no laws are broken. Aro, my frie-"

They had been steadily getting more and more furious, however when Carlisle tried to call him that _word,_ Aro was livid- how dare he. "Carlisle! Do not play games with me for you will lose. You no longer have the right to call me that." The _family_ was huddled together, "and I am well aware you have told a human of our existents and yet she still lives- am I right or am I right?" Aro smirked.

"I told you! I told you that we should have gotten rid of her but you ignored me, you ignored Jasper, you ignored Emmett for the result of pleasing your golden children. Are you happy?" screamed Rose. Carlisle and Esme just looked disappointed. The Fuckers. As if they had a right to judge. However, before it could get out of hand, Caius growled out an order of silence. Mmmm- he was so _sexy_! I melted to a gooey mess. Once they were sedated, the kings continued their line of questioning.

I found it funny as they were backed into a corner.

Too soon though they brought in the resisting duo, shouting profanities and demanding to be released- I almost laughed. The Cullen Clan gasped at their disarray but made no move to comfort them even though Esme looked to be fighting the instinct- and close to snapping. Eddie and _Malice_ kneeled before the kings and asked to explain their side.

At first neither broke but it wasn't long until Alice burst into tears, "No! No. No. NO! This is not how it was supposed to be, why-"

" _Alice._ "

"- why, she's not supposed to be real, she's not supposed to be here, she's supposed to be dead. It's all her fault."

"What are you talking about, Alice?" questioned Jasper.

"She is Edward's, to do as he pleases, like you are to me." They were crazy. Shock, confusion and finally anger sent a jolt through me- how DARE they. Oh, they were going to pay. I was so mad I missed the rest of the self-righteous monologue (thank god for small mercies) and only saw them being held back from attacking. Now they were just pissing me off!

Waiting for the signal, I stepped forward slightly and fidgeted with the hem of my hood until Aro nodded in my direction causing all to look my way. Taking that as my cue, I skipped out of the shady covers. Halting before them, I sized them up one by one, only once I finished my evaluation did I proceed.

I threw the hood back... and awaited the reaction.

* * *

 **Mwahahahahaha! I am SO evil! ;) Sorry, not sorry- you had this coming. And do you know why? BECAUSE not only have I updated SUPER quick but, *drumroll*. . . . .**

 **. . . . . This is the longest chapter EVER, with OVER 1000 words- are you happy? Are you pleased? Are you proud? Well if not, I am! :P**

 **Please R &R- they keep alive and going.**


	12. Chapter 12

My Side.

Silence. Silence and shock flitted across theirs faces, too gobsmacked to react.

I was going to await their reaction, but seeing the faces of those you caused me such pain- leaving me to fend for myself- I began my tirade. "What? You have nothing to say? Of course not," I snorted, "I could never expect that from cowards like you, running away from a _little problem like me_. You want to know what the sad thing is, I trusted you. For the first time in my life I was not treated like an adult, I didn't have to make all the decisions, I wasn't the responsible one, I for once could act my age. How could I have been so stupid?

"I thought I had finally found where I belonged only for it to be ripped away callously: finally I had loving parents who were the responsible ones and a confidant; finally I had a fun, loving, overprotective brother who threaten any male looking my way; finally I had a best friend/sister who I trusted to always be there despite anything. I was wrong." The words poured from my mouth like a rapid river, a current of danger swirling beneath my tone.

I took a menacing step forward before strong, hard and warm arms wrapped around my torso, tugging me gently back into a muscled chest, cocooning me from their stares. A brief kiss lingered on my cheek even after they pulled away to whisper. "Sh, my sweet, calm, for they are not worth it." His breath tickled my ear, ripping a giggle from my lips. Turning slowly in his arms, I faced him and cupped his cheek, smiling sweetly up at him (he was a good head taller yet I still fit snugly to his body, moulding them to perfection) I told him what I thought.

"You're right. I'm sorry, but seeing them there, ugh, they just got under my skin. I hate it!" He cuddled me closer, soothing my back, holding me together. His presence calmed me. Leaning away from him, I thank him and tried to leave his oh-so comfy embrace. Key word- TRIED. Searching for his eyes, he nuzzled his nose in the nook of my neck, "hey, please look at me." He didn't stop. "Come on, Caius, please, for me." That seemed to wake him a little and he pulled away but still refused to look at me so I carried on coaxing him to open up to me. "That's it, please look at me, I'm not made, I promise. I like when you hold me." I mumbled and blushed when realising he heard that. Although it didn't help me, it did make him beam. I decided to go for one last push. "Please, it would make me ever so happy." With that he easily stared at me, allowing me to grin at him, a grin he was quick to return. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach at the dazzling smile sent my way. It was beautiful. Just like him.

An awkward cough interrupted our little bubble- I had forgotten we had an audience- my blush deepening. Aro looked highly amused as did Marcus causing me to huff and mutter beneath my breath. I was too tired for this shit. Sensing my exhaustion, Aro clapped his hands together, gaining the rooms attention, "I believe that shall be all for today. I need to have a chat with my brothers to discuss further action, you are free to leave." Waving his hand dismissively, everyone disappeared.

I was left alone with the kings, Caius still clinging to my body- though I didn't mind. Secretly, I enjoyed it immensely. Biting my lip, I awaited the future.

* * *

 **Hi, before I start the A/N I would like to say:**

 **Live-to-forgive: Hi, I got your "review"- though I wouldn't call it that. Now before I begin ranting- I have NOTHING against Christians or Christianity (I myself am christened, so that would be hypocritical), HOWEVER... I do NOT appreciate what was written. If you wanted me to see it you could have ASKED ME to visit your page through PM (private messaging) not as a review. That way I had the option to view it or not. I'm sorry, but this coupled with what and how it was written makes me feel as though you are forcing your beliefs on me, saying things like 'only Jesus Christ and God are the way to live' and stuff about 'the final days'. Just because you believe in that religion does not mean everyone else has to- EVERYONE is entitled to their OWN beliefs... Not to mention according to SOME ( _not all_ ), I am going to be sentenced to hell anyway (I'm bisexual- and proud to be so!). So, yeah, I was NOT please- if you couldn't tell :(**

 **Now, that that is out of my system... Happy Pride Month!**

 **Please R &R. I love you guys- your reviews are the best.**


	13. Chapter 13

Decisions, Decisions, Decisions.

I felt myself brake the surface to my deep sleep, to enter a lighter sleep. It was going to be a busy day. I remembered quickly discussing the Cullen's and falling into bed soon after.

 _~Everyone had left, allowing us to speak privately. Still tucked safely in Caius' arms, we waddled to meet up with the other two. "What do you wish to befall the Cullen clan?"_

 _"I would like to pardon three members completely: Emmett,_ _Rosalie and Jasper. It was not there fault, they never lied to me and the Cullen's barely take their opinion into account. While I wish to forgive Esme, I can't, not yet. Alice and Edward are to be dealt with as you like- they are guilty in my books." We had reached the hardest member to convict and I told them as much, "although he didn't mean to hurt me, he held the final decision yet let an immature_ teenager _with less experience and knowledge than him control his coven. His love has blinded him to the truth."_

 _They hummed in agreement, Aro_ _queried, "what of Alice and Jasper's bond."_

 _"I believe," I started, "they are not mates: if Marcus could back this up. Alice does not treat Jasper like her mate but a toy to play with and dress up. Truthfully, I believe Alice and Edward to be mates the are so clearly matched."_

 _"Yes, on both accounts, the bond between Alice and Jasper is not a mating bond. Alice, however, is perfectly matched to Edward." Marcus concluded. Aro clapped in excitement. Leaving it for the moment, I escaped to my bed which called out to me.~_

Rummaging through the closet, I settled for black tights, black skinny jean shorts, a black tee with 'BITE ME' written in bold, red letters and black knee high boots. I added a choker to the mix (my favourite) and charm bracelet to represent me. I was just about finished when someone knocked before opening the door with a flourish. I caught the glimpse of blonde hair as he hugged me. Home.

* * *

When we finally stopped our hugging fest, we happily skipped to the throne room hand in hand, squeezing every so often in comfort and support. He was so sweet and I knew it was for me only. As much as I didn't want to bring it up, uneasy about rocking the boat so to speak, we needed to have a talk: know where this _thing_ was going and boundaries and other shit.

Greeting the Kings and the guards, we waited for the guests to be escorted in which didn't take long.

"We have come to a decision. On the request of our dear Bella, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are innocent of all crimes. Esme we will leave you with a warning; remember the Volturi do not give second chances. Carlisle, you too will escape with a warning. For now on you must control your coven to the standards expected of them, you should not be letting a _child_ make decisions and if I hear another human knows of our existence without being dealt with then the consequences will be dire." Finally he turned to the duo, "you two, however, will not escape our judgement. We have established your guilt and find you guilty on all charges- death is the only punishment suitable."

They immediately fought against the guards but it was useless as Felix grounded them and Alec deprived them of senses. It was depressing to see Jasper drop, his face shattered- running over, I hugged him to my breast. "Hey," I whispered, "sh, I'm sorry." I didn't know what to say. "Come on, Cowboy, let it out." He started sobbing into my chest and hiding his face from the world. Half an hour later, he finally calmed down enough to ask why. "She's not your mate, she is actually Edward's. They knew this, yet still played with our hearts- they are monsters and they deserve this." Together we laid on the floor cuddling the other in comfort.

I guess they carried on with the court session, finalising everything because when I looked up the throne room was empty, allowing us to be alone. Despite what others said about the Volturi, they were truly understanding.

* * *

 **I'm back! Please R &R. You guys are amazing and help bring a smile to my face with your reviews (college is hell- especially with exams coming up). Also, please be patient with me, I am trying to lengthen chapters and be quicker with updates. Thanks! ;D**


	14. Chapter 14

The Talk.

We laid there for the better half of the day before migrating to the library: a sanctuary for the both of us. Hidden among the books, Jasper rasped, "could you leave me be for the moment?"

"Sure. Just call if you need me or anyone else, okay?"

He agreed silently. I retreated from his cocoon and turned in search of Caius. Asking Jane if sure knew was a fruitful endeavour. While marching to his chambers, I was racking up strength to replace the restless butterflies floating in my stomach. I knocked once before entering to see Caius lounging across the black couch with the wine red blanket laid across the top and a variety of red and black pillows. I paused to smile at the domestic sight Caius would usually kill to keep hidden. "I know you're there."

"It wasn't like I was trying to hide- I knocked for goodness sake."

"True, True. You need anything." He rose to meet me, I shook my head. We, no I, needed this, we couldn't touch, it was too distracting and we would never get to the point. Taking the couch opposite, I prepared for what was about to take place.

"What is happening between us? You treat me differently compared to other people, you let me touch you for fucks sake! No one else does, not even your brothers. I don't understand."

He sighed deeply, "I don't know what you know about vampires but we have mates, the perfect person for us." I nodded. "They are everything we need and we are everything they need- a perfect match. It is like nothing but her is holding you here, you would be and do anything for her if it makes her smile and if she died you would follow her into the afterlife." Caius spoke as though he knew the feeling, "she is your whole world. A couple days ago, I met my mate but was unsure how she would react to being connected to a monster like me."

"You are NOT a monster!" I refuted heatedly. Caius smiled like he was seeing an angel for the first time- confusing me greatly. I waited for Caius to announce her name, happy he found the one but worried she would force him to leave me alone; I don't know if I could have handle that. He was silent. Meekly, I asked, "Who?"

"You. You are my mate. The one for me." I was stunned. He _liked_ me! Joy erupted and I danced a happy jingle before staring at Caius. My smile couldn't be contained.

I was his. And he was _mine_.

* * *

 **Hello my little readers. Well, I am back. It is shorter than I was hoping ( _stubborn git!_ ) as it fought me tooth and nail to be written.**

 **Please, R &R as always, and an any ideas are welcome- curse writers block! Bye for now!**


	15. Chapter 15

Ten Years Later.

At first it was hard to settle into a routine.

The trouble twins were dealt with and the Cullen clan left. Apparently they spilt up a few days later: Carlisle and Esme carried on as they had before; Rosalie and Emmett travelled the globe; and Jasper went home to his brother and sister, returning to their natural diet. Peter and Char were good for him. Two years past before (finally) he ran into his little mate- literally. Shannon. They were so fucking adorable- it should be illegal. But I was proud Jasper found his happy ever after, after all the shit he went through.

The Volturi faked my death and I had been living with them ever since. Sometimes Caius and I would visit Forks to look out for my father when I went through crazy-ass mood swings where worry for those I left behind suffocated me. I also sent money to him every month, we had more than enough to do so.

Five years after I met Caius, when I turned 23, I was changed. God it was excruciating! But so, so worth it.

Now I sat reading in my nook of the library, waiting for my husband- yes, HUSBAND!- to finish with his brothers so we could retreat to our rooms. I was just finishing a chapter when I was picked up and placed in a lap. Warm lips licked up my neck, capturing a moan that slipped from my lips. "Mmmm, Caius." I was so deliriously distracted, I didn't realise we had relocated to our bed. Caius beckon another moan from my lips as he suckled my neck. We continued our cat and mouse game until the early hours of the morning.

Perfect.

* * *

 **Hello, my ever faithful readers. ;) As usual, please R &R. However this will be the end of this fic- sorry. :( I am horrible, aren't I? Unfortunately, I didn't know where to take it after the last chapter and this popped in my head.**

 **Thanks to everyone- you guys were the best! Bye...**


End file.
